1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents reproducing method, and more particularly, to a contents reproducing method and apparatus for adjusting a contents reproducing speed based on a target reproducing time and user preference information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the availability of various portable media players (PMP), personalized and customized methods of reproducing moving picture files are required, instead of uniform and passive methods of reproducing moving picture files.
In a general method of reproducing moving picture files, a reproducing speed is adjusted by changing the speed to be high or low at a specific point of time. However, in such a method of reproducing by changing speed, a user's preference, that is, user preferred scenes or sections in the moving picture file, may be reflected while the user directly reproduces the moving picture file. In addition, the conventional method of reproducing moving picture files cannot adjust the reproducing speed of an entire moving picture film, in consideration of a target reproducing time.
Accordingly, a contents reproducing method, in which metadata obtained by objectively analyzing the contents of moving picture files is used to consider the target reproducing time based on user preference information and which is thereby used to adjust the reproducing time, is required.